Ensayos
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Cuando Mikey tenia ocho años, Splinter como castigo lo puso a escribir un ensayo. Años después se da cuenta de que ser un guerrero no es tan simple como creía. ¿Qué escribió y como esto se relaciona con la caída y destrucción de la vida como la conocen? Menciones de sangre, muerte y violencia gráfica.


¡Hola!

Bueno, como quizá ya habrás notado, hay una cantidad abismal de palabras aquí, así que trataré de ser lo más breve posible.

El inicio de este fic fue inspirado al hacer un Reto de "Ninja Turtles, Club Bizarro", pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba haciendo el fic que quería hacer cuando leí los spoilers de los nuevos capítulos, en especial, el que me pareció más angustiante.

¿Habéis leído el spoiler de la segunda /tercera temporada de TMNT 2012 en el que se dice que Destructor atacará la alcantarilla y los chicos tendrán que huir?

Bueno, pues yo hice eso.

Les dejo leer y de antemano les agradezco la lectura nwn muchas gracias por leer esto que sinceramente, disfruté mucho haciendo pues le gané a Ciro Nieli, mi mortal enemigo :v

Te recomiendo encarecidamente que en cuento llegues a la parte que dice "*/*/*The Pulse*/*/*" escuches esta canción en Youtube, sólo pega esto en el buscador "The Walking Dead Season 3 Soundtrack - The Pulse. Eso sin duda ayudará a crear ambiente en tu lectura nwn

Hay menciones de sangre, muerte y violencia "grafica". Aunque la verdad lo sentí bastante soft.

¡Nos leemos en las notas finales!

.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Ensayos_

Temor y tensión se podían sentir en el aire.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Miguel Ángel-

Tanto, que el ambiente podía ser cortado con una galleta salada.

-Espero que sepas porque te he traído aquí- dijo Splinter severamente mientras acariciaba lentamente su barba con una mano

El pequeño dudó y movió su pie con indecisión, no quería contestar. Pues de su respuesta podía depender su vida.

-S… sí creo que sí Sensei-

La sabia rata torció los labios y apretó fuertemente su barba.

-¿Es decir que no estás seguro de lo que has hecho? ¿O acaso crees que tus acciones del día de hoy no han sido reprochables?- cuestionó aún más molesto

Mikey se mordió el interior de la mejilla y sintió algo muy parecido al pavor explotar en su estómago, esa definitivamente había sido la respuesta más incorrecta de todas.

-Sí Sensei, es decir ¡no! digo sí, bueno no, es decir sí sé que estuve mal y que…- intentó retrucar el pequeño ninja sin éxito cuando el firme golpe de un bastón contra el suelo lo hizo parar inmediatamente

-Déjame recordarte las faltas que cometiste el día de hoy. En el desayuno estuviste jugando a hacer proyectiles con el cereal y mojaste de leche a Leonardo; cuando en castigo te pedí lavar los trastes vertiste todo el jabón en el lavabo y, como la cocina se llenó de agua jabonosa y espuma, cuando Donatello entró a acomodar la vajilla tropezó y se golpeó en la boca; entonces, cuando te pedí limpiar la cocina y comenzar a hacer tus deberes escolares, empezaste a lanzarle bolitas de papel a Raphael a través de una pajilla hasta que comenzó a perseguirte por toda la casa para golpearte con el trapeador-

-Pero Sensei…-

-¡Nada de peros Miguel Ángel!- alzó la voz Splinter claramente molesto -porque a pesar de que te aparté de Raphael y te oculté en mi habitación, cuando te pedí no tocar las grullas de papel de seda que estaba haciendo, comenzaste a jugar con ellas a, como después me dijiste "saltar el volcán", provocando que se quemaran por la flama de la vela-

Miguel Ángel sintió su labio inferior temblar peligrosamente y pequeñas lagrimas agolparse en sus ojitos. Hacía mucho que su padre no lo regañaba tanto.

-Sensei yo…- comenzó el pequeño –lo siento mucho-

Splinter suspiró y relajó los hombros visiblemente.

-Lo se hijo mío, pero eso no te disculpa de tus reprobables acciones de hoy, por las cuales te aseguro que continuo muy molesto, así que toma- le entregó una hoja en blanco –ve y realiza un ensayo-

Mikey miró ofuscadamente su hoja. ¿Un ensayo? ¿Qué rayos era un ensayo? Estaba seguro de haber oído algo parecido en la clase de español de hace una semana, pero había estado picando con el lápiz el hombro de Rapha y no había puesto atención en absoluto al tema. ¿Cómo hacer algo que no sabes qué es?

Siendo cauteloso.

-¿Sobre qué Sensei?- preguntó inocentemente

-De lo que quieras- contestó la rata impaciente

Siendo inquisidor.

-¿Pero cómo de qué le gustaría?-

-De lo que quieras estará bien- dijo mordiendo las palabras

Siendo insistente.

-Pero Sensei…-

**-¡Sobre lo que quieras Miguel Ángel! ¡Si te es necesario pide ayuda a tus hermanos pero hasta que no me entregues dicho ensayo tu castigo no acabará!- **

Mikey, asustado por el repentino grito de su "paciente" padre, se ocultó detrás de su hoja subiéndola la altura de sus ojos, pero haciendo acopio de toda su juvenil valentía, comenzó a bajarla poco a poco.

-Está bien Sensei-

Splinter colocó dos dedos en el puente de su nariz al sentir venir una migraña y con los ojos cerrados, despidió a su joven pupilo del dojo.

-Retírate ya-

Mikey dio media vuelta, y con más preguntas y nervios que respuestas, se dirigió a la sala donde sus hermanos miraban atentamente una película llena de explosiones y acción, por lo tanto, no escucharon cuando la pequeña tortuga les habló sobre lo que su padre le había encomendado.

-Chicos…- lloriqueó –háganme caso, debo terminar este ensayo pronto o mi castigo jamás acabara- dijo con un puchero en su rostro

-Pues que bueno- contestó Raphael, quien en realidad no prestaba atención a la película –ojalá y en tu lecho de muerte sigas haciendo ese ensayo- dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho

Leonardo entornó los ojos y muy a su pesar, dejo de ver la tv.

-Rapha, deja en paz a Mikey o la próxima vez que llene tu cama de cucarachas no te ayudaré a limpiar…-

Raphael se estremeció ante el recuerdo del sonido de los horribles bichos crujiendo entre sus sábanas y sobre todo, lo difícil que fue guardar la compostura mientras Leo sacaba cubo tras cubo de su habitación; que cerró con más fuerza sus brazos para ocultar el escalofrió que subió por su caparazón y contestó más amablemente.

-Está bien Mikey, ojalá y lo termines 10 minutos antes de morir-

El ninja de azul pensó en protestar nuevamente, pero meterse en una pelea entre Mikey y Rapha era como entrar en la boca de un león y pretender salir entero, así que soltó un suspiro de fastidio y siguió mirando Alien II.

-Chicos…- volvió a suplicar el más pequeño –ayúdenme o me haré viejo haciendo esto ¡no se me ocurre nada!- se quejó el pequeño desesperadamente, pues solo y sin saber que rayos era un ensayo, seguramente los "buenos deseos" de Rapha se harían realidad

-Mikey si el maestro Splinter te dejo hacerlo a ti es porque es tu castigo, nosotros no debemos ayudarte- contestó tranquilamente Donnie jugueteando con la placa de componentes que había encontrado hace poco –lo sabes ¿verdad?- preguntó sabiendo que eso era lo más justo para ellos

-Pero Sensei me dijo que podía pedirle ayuda a ustedes…- dijo desilusionado el pequeño ninja mirando con tristeza su hoja en blanco cuando una malévola idea recorrió su cabeza -así que si no me ayudan, le diré que en venganza por las bromas pasadas me rompieron la hoja de papel con mi ensayo terminado-

Asustados, los tres pequeños que miraban la tv abrieron los ojos enormemente al imaginar lo que podría pasar ante tal acusación, pues era muy notorio que Sensei no estaba de buen humor ese día y lo que bien habría podido quedar en una severa llamada de atención, seguramente terminara en un castigo igual de duro que el de Mikey, o quizá mucho peor.

Donnie dejo en paz su placa de componentes, Raph se levantó de mala gana del puff azul marino y Leo apagó lúgubremente la tv.

-¿Y? ¿De qué dices que debe ser tu importantísimo ensayo?

Mikey sonrió triunfalmente, tal vez Leo era el más disciplinado, tal vez Donnie era el más ingenioso y tal vez Rapha era el más fuerte de todos, pero, no cabía duda alguna, de que ÉL era el más listo de los cuatro.

-Oh, eso ya lo veremos en mi habitación…-

-Ah no- se quejó Donnie inmediatamente parando de improviso la caminata de los cuatro –yo no quiero ir a tu cuarto a hacer cualquier cosa que implique acostarme en el piso o tocar algo, la otra vez una de tus tontas figuras de acción se atoró en mi caparazón ¡fueron 3 días de tener la cabeza de un robot en mi pierna!-

Raphael rió discretamente tapando su boca con una mano.

-¡Como olvidarlo si esos días caminabas de una manera tan tonta que parecías gallina gorda!-

Ante tal imagen, las dos tortugas restantes acompañaron en su risa al de rojo, mientras Donnie los miraba con sumo desprecio apretando sus pequeños puños contra sus costados.

-¡Ojalá y un día un robot de 30 centímetros se les atore en una abertura de 4!- gritó furioso el futuro dueño del bo

Apagando sus últimas risas, Leo tomó cariñosamente el hombro de Donnie y lo hizo dar media vuelta.

-Está bien, está bien, hagámoslo en mi habitación- consoló caminando hacia dicha dirección

-No quiero- protestó inmediatamente Rapha dando instintivamente un paso atrás -tus dibujos del Capitán Ryan me dan miedo, sus ojos te quedan oscuros, raros, separados… "_dude_" parecen sacados de un cuento de terror…- confesó honestamente el pequeño ninja, pero como era natural entre los dos mayores, la confesión fue malinterpretada como una ofensa

El ninja de azul soltó un bufido de fastidio y miro apáticamente a su hermano menor.

-Bien, ¿entonces dónde quieres trabajar Raphael?- preguntó Leo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-Yo opino que en la cocina, allí hay más espacio y podemos sentarnos en los banquitos para poder trabajar más fácil- dijo Rapha, alzando y dejando caer los hombros con naturalidad

-Claro, eso si logras subirte a uno…-

Raphael apretó rápidamente los puños y tensó los hombros mirando con furia a su hermanito menor con una suave aura roja envolviéndolo.

-¡Cállate Miguel que sólo soy más pequeño que tú por un centímetro y medio!-

Mikey empezó a hacer pucheros. Raphael casi nunca le decía Miguel, además de que seguía sensible por el largo regaño recibido de Splinter anteriormente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste…?- preguntó con su voz rompiéndose en pequeños sollozos

La mente del ninja de rojo comenzó a correr en círculos en completo pánico. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era al hacer llorar a su hermano más pequeño de esa manera? Uno listo, porque retrucó rápidamente.

-Bueno, te dije Miguel porque eres más grande que yo ¿no? Miguel es tu nombre de niño grande…- dijo a la par que abrazaba con entusiasmo a su hermano menor por los hombros

Mikey se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a mojar su bandana y sonrió.

-Sí- rió un poco –tienes razón. Pero siempre dime Mikey- pidió con una cálida sonrisa

Raph suspiró notablemente y se olvidó de la fulminante mirada que Leo muy justificadamente le había dirigido.

-Bien, pues entonces trabajemos en la cocina…- indicó en ninja de azul y todos fueron hacia allá

Una vez que todos se sentaron en los banquitos de la cocina y fueron por sus lápices y plumas, empezaron a pensar seriamente sobre qué hacer el dichoso ensayo.

No tenían ni la más pálida idea sobre que escribir. Pues aún con la breve pero concisa explicación de Leo sobre lo que era un ensayo, ninguno de ellos había hecho uno para una causa tan formal como la liberación de un castigo.

Dieron vueltas a la mesa; se acostaron boca arriba buscando inspiración en la luz del foco y las pequeñas manchitas de cochambre del techo; se pararon de cabeza para concentrar las ideas en la cabeza; hicieron una torrecita con las crayolas triangulares; se untaron pegamento en los dedos para, una vez seco, obtener una pequeña telita blanca que segundos después desmenuzaron; jugaron americano con bolitas de papel y sus manos como portería; se golpearon la cabeza en la mesa para después meterla al congelador unos segundos pues, inexplicablemente, esto era bueno para las ideas… nada, seguían igual de secos en ideas como antes de hacer todo esto. Quizá peor, pues ahora las sugerencias de escritura eran más torpes que antes de tanto golpe y congelación cerebral.

-¿De juguetes?- ofreció alegremente Mikey creyendo tener la idea ganadora, hasta que su hermano de púrpura atacó con su contundente argumento

-No ¿qué vas a escribir? "Los juguetes son divertidos y sirven para jugar. Fin" no puedes llenar una hoja de eso Mikey…- dijo rotundo Donnie. Estaba totalmente harto de este ensayo y lo que más deseaba era acabarlo ya, pero con una idea que realmente sirviera para terminarlo

Mikey miró con un puchero de indignación a su hermano y juró venganza por la ofensa a su genial idea mostrándole la lengua.

Leo midió el terreno y se aventuró a sugerir hacerlo de su programa favorito.

-¿De Héroes Espaciales?-

Mala idea, especialmente porque allí estaba el principal enemigo de su programa: Raphael.

-Menos Leo, Sensei caerá dormido antes de terminar de leer- se burló Raph con una socarrona sonrisa que no se molestó en disimular

Leo zapeó fuertemente a Raphael e indignado, siguió pensando.

-Mmmm ¿y si lo hacemos de animales?- dijo Donnie

-No, que aburrido ¿qué tanto podemos poner de un animal como para llenar todo el ensayo?- se quejó Mikey haciendo puntitos sobre la parte de atrás de la hoja pero sonriendo alegremente. La venganza había llegado antes de la cena.

-Era solo una idea Mikey- bufó Donnie ligeramente exasperado metiendo distraídamente un lápiz en su diastema

-Ahhh ¿y si lo hacemos de comida?- dijo apáticamente Raphael dándole vueltas a dos plumas entre sus dedos, sinceramente él ya tenía hambre

-¿Gusanos y algas? paso sin probar- dijo Donnie haciendo una mueca de asco

Leo miró burlonamente a Raphael pues su idea había sido rechazada igual o más rápido que la suya y abrazando a Mikey, intentó ocultar sus risas de alegre justicia. No funcionó.

Raphael intentó evitar enojarse y volteó a otro lado para ignorar a su hermano cuando su mirada se posó en la insufrible hoja blanca. La miró con odio y respirando hondo soltó su verdadera idea para el ensayo.

-Hagámoslo de ese programa que una vez vi cuando era muy de noche, donde los cinco tipos usaban armaduras y peleaban contra los generales marinos para salvar a la princesa de la Tierra ¡había tanta sangre que…!-

-No Raphael, no haremos nada de ese show que "crees" haber visto- replicó el ninja de azul haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos -¡Sólo tú lo viste! capaz que ni siquiera existe- soltó exasperado, sintiendo como su anterior diversión se esfumaba ante el recuerdo de dicha caricatura, pues habían sido largas semanas de oír parlotear a su hermano sobre lo bueno que era su programa fantasma comparado con "Héroes Espaciales"; dando como único argumento que en su caricatura, las batallas eran reales y la sangre corría sin piedad alguna

-Que no recuerde el nombre no significa que no exista Leo, yo sé lo que vi- rebatió molesto Raphael. No iba a dejar que nadie le dijera mentiroso así que apoyó fuertemente las palmas en la mesa y encaró a su hermano mayor que al verlo, también hizo lo mismo

Mikey miro ansioso a Donnie y, suspirando cansadamente, el ninja de púrpura hizo su tan necesaria intervención.

-Niños, niños, ¿recuerdan el ensayo?-

Leo y Raph dejaron por la paz su "pelea de miradas fulminantes" y volvieron a mirar la frustrante hoja en blanco.

¿Qué podían escribir?

Nadie sabía.

Los cuatro suspiraron casados.

-Jamás acabaremos…- se lamentó Mikey

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguna idea les parecía lo suficientemente buena. O eran muy tontas, o muy complicadas o ni siquiera sabían cómo se escribía la palabra en cuestión. Incluso pensaron en evitar el tema hasta que Sensei se olvidara del ensayo y quitara el castigo, pero desecharon rápidamente el plan porque era obvio que no funcionaria.

-Piensen chicos, algo bueno se nos debe ocurrir…- instó Mikey mordiendo un lápiz de color amarillo

-No nos pidas milagros Mikey, la vida aquí adentro es tan aburrida que mi imaginación está muerta- confesó tristemente Donnie

-Sí, no hay nada que hacer todo el día. Siempre es entrenar, ver tv, dibujar, dormir, estudiar… quiero hacer algo divertido por una vez, QUIERO hacer algo alguna vez…- secundó Raph recostando apáticamente la cabeza sobre la mesa

Leo miró a sus hermanos y también confesó sus anhelos.

-Tener aventuras propias, no sólo verlas en televisión, ser un héroe… dijo mirando melancólicamente la luz que irradiaba el foco

Mikey observó a sus hermanos y también se entristeció. ¿Qué tanto puedes hacer cuando las 24 horas del día estás encerrado en tu casa? Nada divertido, por supuesto. Y el ensayo se los recordaba a cada instante con su estresante blancura, su vida era tan aburrida que no eran capaces de llenar una simple hoja de papel.

Él no quería causar todos esos desastres, él sólo estaba muy aburrido, y desde lo más humilde y limitado de sus trincheras, intentaba alegrar la vida de su familia con lo que tenía a su alcance; pero al parecer Leo no había entendido su juego con el cereal de "Proyectiles de Héroes Espaciales", Donnie no había encontrado tan divertida la fiesta de espuma de la cocina; Rapha obviamente no había disfrutado la pelea de bolitas de "nieve" y Sensei no se había alegrado de que las sombrías grullas que claramente entristecían a su padre, pues como le había explicado con anterioridad antes podía hacer con su esposa y ahora no, podían jugar sobre el fuego del volcán y no morir como Tang Sheng y Miwa.

No importaba que hiciera para que todos se divirtieran, al final el constante encierro frustraba todos sus intentos de hacer feliz a su familia. Y eso lo ponía más triste que todas las cosas malas y feas del mundo juntas.

Si tan sólo por un día…

-¡Ya se! ¡Hagamos un ensayo de esas aventuras que queremos tener!- gritó triunfalmente Mikey

Los ojitos de las otras tres tortugas se iluminaron con entusiasmo. Sonrieron y soltaron pequeños gritos de victoria.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué buena idea! Vaya Mikey, tal parece que esa cabeza tuya no esta tan vacía después de todo- felicito Raphael palmeando cariñosamente su caparazón

-¿Verdad que no?- rió feliz unos segundos en pequeño ninja hasta que comprendió el verdadero significado de la frase

-¡Oye!- gritó indignado

Leo rió de buena gana y gritó entusiasmado.

-¡Hagamos ese ensayo!-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Érase una vez cuatro valientes guerreros que vivían junto a su sabio maestro dentro de su cuartel secreto, ocultos del mundo y nadie sabía que ellos existían._

_Pero eso cambio el día que el grupo de los villanos vino y atacó la ciudad que estos geniales guerreros protegían. Enojados, los valerosos guerreros salieron de su cuartel secreto y pelearon en contra de los malos hasta que les ganaron. Los malos se fueron llorando a su casa._

_Pero los villanos hicieron un muy buen plan para secuestrar a la princesa de la Tierra y así poder controlar el mundo._

_Se la robaron y los cuatro valientes guerreros tuvieron que salir a rescatarla, pues era su deber y responsabilidad ya no solo proteger su ciudad, sino ahora también al mundo entero._

_Su Maestro les dio las armas que había prometido darles si se portaban bien y muy felices por tener armas reales y no sólo el poder de su mente; los cuatro guerreros corrieron emocionados a acabar con los malos y rescatar a la Princesa y al mundo._

_Después de muchos días y muchas noches de pelear, pelear y pelear contra los malos que eran muy fuertes pero no tanto como los guerreros, los cuatro guerreros lograron ganar y rescatar a la Princesa. Les habían dado una paliza tan grande que los malos habían jurado nunca más volver._

_Todos se pusieron tan felices de que los malos se habían ido para siempre que los ciudadanos les hicieron una fiesta sorpresa a los héroes para agradecerles por su grandiosa hazaña._

_Ya no tuvieron que seguir escondidos y se fueron a vivir con la Princesa de la Tierra en su Palacio pues ahora eran los protectores oficiales de la Tierra._

_Los humanos les construyeron unas estatuas en su honor y todos vivieron felices para siempre._

_Fin._

-Vaya- dijo Splinter ocultando estoicamente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta –Sí que fue una gran aventura la de aquellos valientes guerreros-

-¿Verdad que sí Sensei?- gritó Mikey emocionado -¡fue idea mía que lo hiciéramos de eso!- confesó orgulloso -¡también a mí se me ocurrió que los malos se fueran llorando!-

Splinter sonrió ante el recuerdo de tal detalle y acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño hijo.

-¡Yo escribí la parte de los malos y las estatuas!- dijo Leo entusiasmado golpeando con su dedo la hoja de papel –los guerreros son muy valientes ¿verdad Sensei?-

-Si Leonardo, son muy valientes al enfrentarse así a sus oponentes-

-¡Yo y Rapha acomodamos todas las ideas Sensei!- gritó Donnie empujando animosamente a sus hermanos para señalar sus aportes en la hoja -¡y también fue mi idea que se fueran a vivir al castillo y lo de la fiesta sorpresa!-

-Fue un bonito detalle de los ciudadanos agradecerles sus hazañas a los guerreros de esa manera Donatello- concedió amablemente Splinter –pero siempre hay que hacer el bien sin esperar nada a cambio-

-Si Sensei, lo sabemos lo sabemos…- dijo Raphael apresurando la enseñanza de su padre -¿no te pareció genial que los malos quisieran secuestrar a la Princesa de la Tierra para dominar el mundo? yo invente esa parte porque sabía que los villanos no se rendirían e intentarían atacar de nuevo, pero también porque los guerreros son mucho más fuertes y siempre les van a ganar ¡también escribí la parte de las peleas!-

-Pareces saber cómo es que piensa el enemigo Raphael, pero no por eso es buena idea ser tan confiado; sin embargo tienes razón, el bien siempre triunfará sobre el mal-

-Es lo que yo le dije a Raphael y por eso yo escribí la parte en que su Maestro les da sus armas para ir a pelear y lo de que los malos juraron nunca más regresar ¿verdad que fue un buen detalle Sensei, que hayan podido vivir felices para siempre?-

-No solo un buen detalle Donatello, sino también lo que se merecen los guerreros por su gran esfuerzo- dijo amablemente la sabia rata dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de su pequeño hijo

-Y yo escribí las palabras heroicas como: hazaña, villano, valerosos… ¿verdad que quedaron geniales Sensei?- confesó orgulloso el ninja de azul

-Quedaron muy bien Leonardo, fue acertado de tu parte incluirlas en el ensayo-

-Pero lo más importante Sensei es la parte en que dejan de vivir encerrados y se van a vivir al centro de la Ciudad ¡eso lo inventé yo!- declaró Mikey muy contento de sus aportes

-Muy bonito final Miguel Ángel. Aunque no siempre sucede así- dijo Splinter tristemente –sin embargo el honor y el valor de haber protegido y defendido a los demás siempre permanece- agregó pasando su mano cariñosamente sobre el caparazón del más pequeño de sus hijos

Las pequeñas tortugas sonrieron y rieron unos segundos más hasta que Mikey finalmente pregunto.

-Entonces… ¿mi castigo ya acabó Sensei?- la sabia rata miró fijamente a su joven pupilo y acariciando su larga barba, volvió a posar la mirada sobre la hoja de papel aún entre sus manos.

"_Esto no es un ensayo…es un cuento._

_Un cuento de lo que mis inocentes hijos desean que pase._

_Cuatro guerreros ocultos del mundo…_

…_que sueñan con salvar dicho mundo."_

-Me parece hijo mío, que has logrado aprender tu lección y el ensayo que tú y tus hermanos han hecho es simplemente perfecto. Ve a guardarlo junto a tus cuadernos escolares y vayan a jugar. Esta tarde no tendremos entrenamiento-

Los pequeños gritaron emocionados y corrieron presurosos a sus respectivas habitaciones para sacar todos sus juguetes y llevarlos a la sala para jugar todos juntos.

Splinter miró los restos de las grullas que Miguel Ángel le había quemado horas antes y se reprendió por haber sido tan severo con el pequeño cuando lo único que se había perdido eran cosas materiales fácilmente reemplazables.

Recordó la historia inocente y triunfal de aquellos cuatro guerreros sin nombre y una tibia sensación comenzó a expandirse en su pecho. Se arrodilló en el centro del dojo bajo la sombra del creciente árbol y con las alegres risas de sus amados hijos por banda sonora, comenzó a meditar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*The Pulse*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fuego.

Llamas por aquí y por allá se levantan en intensas columnas atrapando entre sus fauces a los ninjas que se enfrentan en una cruenta batalla entre sí.

El acuerdo tácito de ambos bandos sobre no matar a nadie ha acabado; en estas circunstancias, en las que al vencer a un enemigo cinco más lo reemplazan rápidamente y las armas en vez de noquear buscan matar a su víctima, ya no hay tiempo de revisar si el enemigo es un humano o un robot al servicio del Pie.

Es en este momento, en que el sonido metálico de armas chocando entre si y gritos de batalla inundan el aire; en que sombras negras se mueven con rapidez por el lugar acortando el espacio vital a prácticamente nada y shurikens y kunais vuelan por encima de sus cabezas cual aves de rapiña sobre los infatigables cuerpos de ambos bandos; que todo se ha reducido a matar o morir, vencer o ser vencido, vivir o terminar aquí.

Quien logre salir vivo de este pequeño infierno que ha crecido de 16 años de odio y deseos de venganza será quien gane el derecho a permanecer vivo, a proclamarse como vencedor.

Y es que lo inevitable acaba de pasar.

El Clan del Pie ha dado con la ubicación exacta de la guarida y ha venido a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, y por la intensidad del ataque, tal parece que vinieron con orden de no capturar prisioneros.

Han venido a matar a todos.

-¡Mantengan la formación chicos no se separen!- gritó Leo cruzando sus katanas frente de si para protegerse del ataque del enemigo, pero repelió rápidamente y los cortó por la mitad en dos oscilaciones gemelas

-¡No se puede Leo! ¡Son demasiados!- gritó Donnie con enojo en su voz mientras con su naginata atravesaba el estómago de dos enemigos y en un movimiento aprendido hace unos minutos, los desensartó de su bo y los lanzó lejos de su área de ataque

-¡Debes hacerlo Donatello!- replicó Leonardo haciendo girar sus katanas con maestría acabando así con los ninjas a su alrededor -¡si dejamos que sigan avanzando esto se acabó!-

-¡Deja de pensar Donnie y sigue peleando, mantén la calma demonios!- gritó Raphael saltando de una pared a otra para desde las alturas, lanzar una lluvia de shurikens sobre los ninjas del pie que comenzaban a rebasar la línea de defensa marcada atrás de los torniquetes. Lamentablemente dicha línea antes era en las vías del tren.

-¡Booyakasha!-

La cadena de su kusarigama se elevó con fuerza y en su trayectoria atrapó a los dos soldados del pie que casi cruzan la línea de defensa. Con la poesía que únicamente él poseía, Miguel Ángel giró en el aire e hizo bailar sus nunchakus sobre los a veces frágiles y otras veces duros cuerpos de sus enemigos haciéndolos caer como moscas sobre la pila de caídos que no hacía más que crecer junto con los restos metálicos que se habían desprendido de los robots y la masa de cuerpos que comenzaban a enfriarse en cada esquina.

Si debía decir la verdad, esta situación le remordía las entrañas. Obviamente deseaba acabar con su enemigo y proteger a su familia de ellos, pero quizá no de esta manera específica. Sensei siempre les había enseñado el valor de la vida, inculcándoles desde pequeños que todos los seres de este mundo merecen respeto y amor, incluso sus enemigos; por eso siempre les había prohibido matar. Pero en cuanto la katana de un ninja casi rebanó el brazo de Donatello y un shuriken alcanzó el cuello de Raphael, Mikey miró en los ojos de su padre algo que nunca creyó ver: furia y determinación sin resentimientos. Fue entonces cuando la orden definitiva llegó.

_**-Siempre les he dicho que el combate real no es como un videojuego, en la vida real no hay segunda partida. Hijos míos, ataquen a su oponente con la misma ferocidad que él los ataca a ustedes; no teman matar a alguien, o ese alguien los matará a ustedes-**_

Entonces comenzó la verdadera batalla.

Los cuerpos que antes caían y se levantaban minutos después ya no lo hacían más, el enemigo que golpeaba cinco veces ahora lo hacía dos y la velocidad de su contraataque y simultánea defensa de la guarida se incrementó al no hacer distinción entre máquinas y humanos.

También por primera vez, sus armas y el suelo de la alcantarilla probaron el sabor de la sangre.

Y Mikey, que ni en videojuegos había matado a alguien, por primera vez supo lo que es arrebatar la vida de algo que antes de sus golpes la tenía.

Guardó sus nunchakus y lanzó su kusarigama una vez más al aire, atrapó un cuerpo y con el filo de su arma atravesó su cuello; cuando el ninja cayó inerte al suelo y fue a formar parte de los que eran sus caídos, sintió el filo de un arma pasar junto a su cabeza. Volteó rápidamente sacando velozmente su kusarigama del cuerpo anterior y antes de lanzarlo al ninja detrás de él, notó que la mano que controlaba la lanza que había pasado a su lado pertenecía a su padre, quien lo miró con firme valentía y se dio media vuelta para combatir a otro enemigo. Desconcertado, miró detrás de si y encontró explicación a su confusión: un cuerpo que no había caído a causa suya yacía a sus pies; su padre le había defendido de un enemigo que no había visto.

Miró a su alrededor y por primera vez en un largo tiempo miró en lo que se había convertido su casa:

Cuerpos tirados en todos lados; trozos de metal lanzando chispas que alimentaban el fuego con que había iniciado todo el ataque subiendo por las paredes y debilitando el hormigón; armas ninja rotas y manchadas de sangre por doquier; humo enturbiando el denso aire que ya comenzaba a escasear; los muelles de los sillones reventados por el filo de las primeras lanzas que habían aparecido y la televisión lanzando humo y fuego a través los trozos rotos del cinescopio.

Esto era un verdadero campo de batalla, ya no era más una casa.

Agitó la cabeza para concentrar su mente en la batalla y haciendo girar con fuerza sus nunchakus, continuó acabando con los ninjas que no paraban de venir.

Y es que estos no eran los ninjas habituales del pie, estos eran mucho más fuertes, hábiles y letales que los hechos por Bradford, seguramente Destructor había traído algo más que a Tiger Claw de Japón.

Sin embargo, el Clan Hamato no se dejaba amedrentar por su falta de números y estaba peleando con una ferocidad que no se había visto nunca, pero también con una efectividad que no respondía únicamente a su instinto de supervivencia, sino a el hecho de estar quebrantando su fuerte principio de no matar a nadie. Precisamente por eso sus golpes eran rápidos y certeros, habían sido criados bajo el concepto de que un ninja no debe disfrutar el matar a alguien.

Donatello hacia girar su bo con tal maestría que apenas se podía ver como su arma pasaba de una mano a otra, de un cuerpo a otro, de una cabeza a otra. De un cadáver otro. Él, que era el más pacifista y de arma "menos" letal, tenía ya un gran circulo de cuerpos inertes a su alrededor; pero no era porque estuviese matando con singular alegría, sino porque se aseguraba de que sus golpes y ataques fuesen lo más contundentes y certeros posibles para avanzar más rápido hacia otro enemigo y para que, si lo que acababa en la trayectoria de la punta de su naginata era un ser vivo, este sufriese lo menos posible.

Raphael, que cuando "mataba" robo-ninjas bajaba la mirada para no ver la punta de su sai atravesar el cuerpo; ahora rebanaba, atravesaba, enterraba y hacia girar las afiladas puntas tan rápidamente en cuellos, arterias y pechos que la sangre o chispas resultantes de su fatal ataque no alcanzaban a ser vistas por sus ojos. Estaba aprovechando su velocidad en combate para ver lo menos posible lo que estaba haciendo y así acabar con más enemigos de los habituales. Sólo sostenía y fijaba la mirada cuando de lanzar shurikens y kunais se trataba, apuntando siempre a la parte más vulnerable de la cabeza o justo en la frente. Hoy menos que nunca se podían perder municiones.

Leonardo hacia silbar y cantar las hojas de sus katanas gemelas a todo lo largo del filo cortando a su paso cuanto enemigo se interpusiera en su camino, rebanando cuellos e inutilizando brazos contundentemente; acabando con sus enemigos en pocos movimientos y hacer así hacer su agonía lo más corta posible. Su rostro lucia ya pequeñas gotitas de sangre ajena y una mirada que demostraba firmeza, valentía y en cierto grado, dolor también. Era muy distinto ver cómo la gente moría en las caricaturas donde sólo se te dice que han muerto ocultando siempre la escena fatal, a realizarlo con tus propias manos y ver como la persona en cuestión se da cuenta que está muriendo. Pero sobre todo porque él que siempre había mostrado respeto y lealtad hacia los principios ninja, ahora se veía obligado no por su padre, sino por la situación a quebrantarlos y acabar con cuanto ser, vivo o robótico apareciera ante sus ojos.

Incluso April y Casey, que por buena o mala suerte estaban esa noche en la alcantarilla también estaban luchando con una valentía e ímpetu que a cualquiera que los viera, harían creer que estaban defendiendo su propia casa y a su propia familia.

Casey había roto ya todos sus palos y bates deportivos y tomando varias de las armas que Splinter le había proporcionado, atacaba y eliminaba cuanto enemigo se cruzaba en su camino. Su máscara lucia la parte del ojo derecho rota y a través de esa pequeña abertura podías ver cómo, a pesar de que en sus movimientos no había duda o temor, en sus ojos había en tinte de incredulidad y escepticismo a lo que su cuerpo realizaba. Había mucha diferencia entre jugar al Vigilante y detener a los malos a realmente acabar ellos. De detener a acabar existía un "matar" de por medio, y Jones lo estaba aprendiendo por las malas.

April hacia mucho rato había perdido la cinta de su cabello y ahora, con cada giro y movimiento que realizaba al manejar su tessen, este se movía al ritmo de sus ataques entreteniendo a medias su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando hizo caer al ninja del pie que tenía enfrente un recuerdo apareció fugazmente en su memoria.

"_¿Podré patear el trasero de todos_?"

"_No creemos en usar nuestras habilidades para eso"_

"_Ah…si, yo tampoco"_

Sonrió para si y se reprochó ser tan inmadura e infantil. En ese momento, había declarado soberbiamente que entrenar para ser una mujer ninja no podía ser más difícil que la escuela. Que tonta había sido. Sin embargo, ahora reconocía lo duro del camino del ninja y se prometió superar esto y todo lo demás con la valentía que todos los hombres a su alrededor mostraban. Respiró hondo y, encerrando sus emociones en una bola apretada en su estómago, siguió peleando intentando olvidar el miedo que hacía temblar su tessen mientras seguía eliminando letalmente enemigo tras enemigo, ignorando a medias ese sentimiento de nombre desconocido que le mordisqueaba la conciencia.

Pero Splinter era un caso aparte. Se movía entre ninjas y robots tan magistralmente que estos apenas y alcanzaban a ver lo que había pasado. Estaba utilizando los golpes que sabía paralizaban el corazón de las personas y destruyendo a cuanto robot aparecía en su rápido trayecto en la guarida. Miró a sus hijos y sintió pesar encoger su corazón al ver lo que estaban realizando; a sus juveniles quince, no, ya casi dieciséis años estaban manchando de sangre sus manos y armas. Arrepentimiento sobre su letal última orden y errores del pasado con Oroku Saki atacaron su mente cuando su mirada se posó en el brazo herido de Donnie y la herida en el cuello de Raphael que lucía más grande de lo que había sido su tamaño original y recordó su motivación tras dicha orden.

Esos ninjas no se iban a detener sólo porque sus hijos fuesen aún unos niños. Si tenían la oportunidad iban a matarlos y seguramente no con la misma practicidad y rapidez con que sus hijos lo hacían; estos ninjas, tal y como sus letales movimientos delataban, habían sido entrenados por Destructor y no se detendrían por algo como la piedad o compasión al matar a su enemigo.

En esta ocasión, así como lo fue cuando perdió a su esposa y a Miwa, era vencer o sufrir; pues aunque no dudaba en que las órdenes de los ninjas del Pie eran matar a todos, también cabía la posibilidad de que fueran tomar como prisioneros a su hijos y hacer algo terrible con ellos.

Sacudió de su mente dicha idea que no hacía más que distraerlo de su deber y siguió atacando a la par que cubría en la medida de lo posible la espalda de todos sus hijos, April y Casey incluidos.

La batalla continuaba con su intenso ritmo y desgastante ferocidad, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse aparente en ambos bandos pero sobre todo en ambas tortugas heridas, pues Donatello ya no podía maniobrar con tanta soltura su bo y Raphael aunque no lo admitía, comenzaba a mostrarse mareado y tambaleante al correr y moverse entre sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, la balanza comenzó a inclinarse hacia los Hamato.

Los ninjas del Pie comenzaron a replegar sus fuerzas y los heridos fueron dejados atrás. Durante un segundo Splinter y su Clan creyeron haber ganado tan feroz y cruenta pelea pues poco a poco, la alcantarilla comenzó a vaciarse y la línea de defensa que ahora se encontraba desperdigada por todo el lugar quedo limpia y libre de toda amenaza.

Todo fue un engaño.

Tras unos segundos, los cimientos de la guarida comenzaron a temblar bajo sus pies y los muros debilitados por el fuego, comenzaron a ser vencidos por su propio peso. El suelo se cimbró en lo que parecía un sismo y el polvo que comenzaba a asomarse desde las vías del subterráneo le dio a Donnie la mitad de la explicación de la casi milagrosa retirada del Pie.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- sentenció el ninja de púrpura desde los torniquetes

-¿De que estas hablando Donnie? los vencimos, la guarida es nuestra-

-No me refiero a eso Raphael- dijo aún más crípticamente Donatello e intrigado, Leo fue junto a su hermano a encontrar por si mismo una explicación

-¿A qué te refieres Don...?- la pregunta murió en sus labios al observar lo que Donnie había visto

Toda la batalla había sido una mera distracción y búsqueda de mermar sus fuerzas, pues a la lejanía, era posible ver cómo, una a una y perfectamente coordinadas entre si, estaban explotando los pilares que sostenían los arcos que formaban el túnel del subterráneo. Mientras peleaban, todas esas cargas explosivas habían sido colocadas de tal manera que la explosión siguiente se alimentaba de la anterior, pero dejando un tiempo razonable entre ellas para que cada carga causara todo su daño y así, el efecto dominó fuese más letal.

Donnie miró a Leo y tras unos segundos de darse valor y resignación entre ellos, el líder de azul lanzó la segunda orden del día.

**-Tenemos menos de dos minutos para abandonar la guarida, hay bombas en todo el túnel así que la explosión hará que la alcantarilla se derrumbe totalmente. Tomen todo lo que sea sumamente vital y al Tortumóvil. No hay nada más que hacer-**

Fue tal el asombro y miedo que atacó a todos, que sintieron su estómago explotar presa de un pánico que ni cuando las primeras bombas incendiarias cayeron en la guarida llegaron a sentir.

Raphael empezó a abrir a boca para rebatir lo dicho por su hermano, pero la mirada tan firme y dolorosa que su hermano mayor le dedicó fue la señal inequívoca de que realmente ese era el final de la vida como la conocían. Su terquedad no podía solucionar esto, debían escapar.

-Ayúdame Rapha- instó Leo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro no herido de su hermano y éste, en muestra de compañerismo total, apoyó su mano sobre la suya

-Hagámoslo-

Splinter tomó el mando e indico a todos que hacer. Todos corrieron a hacer lo que les fue encomendado y pronto el Tortumóvil se fue llenando de todo aquello que necesitarían apenas salir de allí: latas de comida, vendas, medicinas y armas de repuesto fueron apiladas sobre el compartimento de la tortumoto hasta que casi se llenó; Donnie se aseguró de poner en total funcionamiento el vehículo mientras Rapha y Leo recargaban las armas. Probablemente les esperaba un escape complicado.

Cuando el temblor bajo sus pies comenzó poco a poco a ganar intensidad, todos supieron que era el fin, tenían pocos segundos para salir de allí de una pieza.

Todos subieron rápidamente al vehículo y justo cuando indicaron a Splinter que ya estaban listos para partir, el techo de la guarida comenzó a resquebrajarse en grandes grietas que lo recorrían de lado a lado.

-¡Vámonos ya April, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- ordenó Leo subiendo a la pelirroja al vehículo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba

-¿Y Mikey? ¿Dónde está Mikey?- preguntó Leo mirando a todos lados sin encontrar a su hermano menor

-¿No estaba contigo?- preguntó Donatello sintiendo una nueva explosión de miedo ocurrir en su estómago al no saber el paradero de su hermano y al ver que el tragaluz de la sala comenzaba a colapsar. No tenían mucho tiempo para salir de allí.

Raphael abandonó su puesto en las armas y de un brusco jalón sentó a Casey.

–Es como una arcade Jones- explicó colocándole las manos sobre los controles -¡quítense de mi camino!- gritó furioso Raphael empujando a ambos ninjas que le obstruían la salida y se adentró nuevamente a la guarida

-¡Raphael!- gritó Leonardo mirando a su hermano esquivar escombros del tamaño de platos, intentó correr detrás de él pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron. Se retorció, gritó y empujó a Donnie intentando zafarse pero este sólo arreció su agarre -¡Raphael!-

Lo último que vio de su hermano fue el destello de su bandana roja al perderse entre la densa nube de polvo.

-¡Mikey!- gritó Raphael intentando avanzar entre los cuerpos que aún permanecían en la sala -¡Mikey debemos irnos ya!- gritó una vez más pero nuevamente nadie le contestó. Desesperado por encontrarlo rápidamente pues el temblor del piso no hacía más que aumentar, cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar a donde había ido su hermano pequeño.

Corrió hacia la habitación del menor, pateó abajo la puerta semi-abierta y lo encontró hincado en el piso revolviendo unos papeles. Furioso y preocupado, Raphael lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Miguel Ángel?! ¡Debemos irnos ya maldición!-

Mikey balbuceó sorprendido y asustado de la agresividad de las preguntas e intentó responder, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a explicarse, Raph cortó su defensa.

-Sea lo que sea corre ya Mikey, dame la mano y no me sueltes jamás-

Mikey apretó fuertemente la hoja que llevaba en la mano y guiado por el fuerte agarre de su hermano impetuoso, hicieron su camino de regreso a través de una lluvia de escombros.

Subieron al tortumóvil que a pesar de toda la destrucción que se avecinaba seguía esperando a los dos ninjas en la misma posición de antes, y apenas se cerró la puerta, este arrancó a toda velocidad huyendo del que antes había sido su refugio y único sitio conocido como hogar.

Sus habitaciones, las arcades, el árbol del dojo, el anuncio luminoso de la cocina, los comics, libros, figuras de acción, muebles y todo aquello que habían recolectado con los años y que en su conjunto formaban su vida e infancia, desaparecieron entre las explosiones que finalmente hicieron caer el techo y las paredes, sepultando así en los escombros todo lo que antes habían llamado casa, guarida, alcantarilla.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Miguel Ángel?!- gritó furioso Raphael empujando a su hermano contra la pared, pero este resbaló y cayó al suelo. Leonardo y Donatello intentaron sujetar a Raphael para que detuviera su agresión pero se zafó rápidamente y siguió cuestionando -¡¿Qué rayos estabas buscando que es más importante que tu vida?!- preguntó sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y le impedía hablar con su voz habitual -¿Por qué no estabas en el tortumóvil Miguel?-

Mikey alzó lentamente su mano que sostenía una arrugada hoja de papel y parcamente le contestó.

-Tenía que recuperar esto-

El ninja de rojo arrebató la hoja de la mano de Mikey y tras una rápida ojeada sintió su corazón romperse un poco. Se esforzó por ahogar el gimoteo que luchaba por salir de su garganta y también alzó su mano pero para abofetear a su hermano, sin embargo se detuvo unos centímetros antes y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Mikey, esto… esto no es más importante que tu vida. Esto no…- murmuró contra su cuello

Leo se agachó y tomó la hoja de papel, la miró y se la pasó a Donnie. La soltaron y se agacharon a abrazar a sus dos hermanos que aún yacían en el piso.

Era el ensayo que habían hecho hace ya tantos años atrás, prácticamente, en su vida pasada. Cuando ser un guerrero valeroso era mucho más fácil que hoy, cuando los villanos huían llorando y los buenos recibían una fiesta sorpresa.

Cuando todo era inocente y perfecto.

-Tenía qué Raphie, es importante porque lo hicimos juntos, porque les mentí diciéndoles que era obligatorio que me ayudaran y al final el resultado fue algo más que genial… no podía dejar algo tan importante atrás Rapha…-

Splinter, plenamente consciente de la escena que se llevaba a cabo en la parte de atrás, siguió guiando el vehículo por viejos túneles y caminos hasta que lograron salir de Nueva York ignorando olímpicamente los sentimientos que le despertaba la confesión de Mikey, pues en este momento lo importante era sacar a su familia a salvo de la ciudad.

-¿Sensei?- llamó tranquilamente Casey –sé de un lugar en el que podemos ocultarnos. Es la vieja casa de mi abuela, no es mucho pero estoy seguro de que servirá-

Splinter miró a Casey un segundo y notó algo importante. Este chico que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sus problemas, que no tenía conflicto alguno con Destructor o los kraang y que aún le temía por su fobia a las ratas, le estaba ofreciendo su casa sin dudar. Y por alguna razón, también le estaba diciendo Sensei.

-Indícame el camino, Casey Jones-

Tras un par de horas de conducción por caminos sinuosos y carreteras secundarias, finalmente el bosque comenzó a ser visible y la situación más tranquila. Entonces Splinter entregó el volante a April y fue a atender las heridas de sus hijos.

Pero no solo las físicas.

-Hijos míos, lo que ha ocurrido el día de hoy no es algo que sea fácil de superar. Quizá nuestra moral tarde más que nuestro cuerpo en sanar, pero tengan por seguro una cosa. No seremos vencidos. Esta noche combatimos contra un gran número de enemigos, cruzamos líneas que creímos que jamás podríamos cruzar y a pesar de nuestro número era sumamente inferior al del enemigo, estamos en este momento todos unidos y con vida. Eso es algo que no debemos olvidar. Una vez yo huí de Japón al perder todo lo que consideraba mi vida, y llegué a Nueva York buscando un nuevo inicio. Fue difícil porque estaba solo, pero en este momento, ni ustedes ni yo lo estamos. Tenemos la fuerza y el valor del otro para apoyarnos cuando sintamos que los nuestros comienzan a mermar; somos un equipo, una familia que está unida en la adversidad de la lucha. Esta noche, hijos míos, se inicia una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. No hay nada que temer-

Las cuatro tortugas se miraron entre si y se inclinaron en señal de respeto y obediencia a dicha orden. Ajustaron sus armas en sus fundas y al ver a través del brillo del alba la silueta de una casa aparecer entre los árboles, abrieron la puerta y bajaron del vehículo, dispuestos a enfrentar su nueva vida con paso firme.

Esto no había sido una huida permanente, quizá habían perdido todo en aquella batalla y posterior derrumbe, pero lo más importante no lo habían perdido, aún se tenían a ellos mismos, más llenos de valentía y seguridad que nunca.

Esto no había acabado, sólo había terminado la primera batalla. Nueva York aún estaba a su cuidado y protección, el kraang continuaba en la ciudad y Destructor, por alguna razón desconocida y potencialmente peligrosa, no había acudido al ataque a la alcantarilla, significando sólo una cosa: el tampoco daba por terminada esta lucha.

Pero ahora era momento de reagrupar fuerzas y planear el regreso.

Entraron a la casa deshabitada pero en buenas condiciones y bajaron sus cosas del tortumóvil.

El ensayo se colocó encima de la chimenea junto con las pequeñas figuras de cerámica que ya estaban allí como un recordatorio silencioso pero fuerte de que, a pesar de haber perdido todo y estar tan lejos de su hogar, aún era posible imaginar un mañana mejor que el oscuro presente que estaban viviendo.

Aún era posible regresar y volver.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Y bueno, ¿qué te pareció? personalmente, y aunque lo diga yo, me gustó mucho, quede muy feliz del resultado nwn

Pero sobre todo, ¡porque esta vez le gane a Ciro Nieli! Yey! *baile de la victoria*

Pero bueno ¿te gustó? ¿lo odiaste? ¿te mareaste entre tantas palabras?

¡Dime lo que piensas en un comentario! ¡Todos son bien recibidos incluso los de los usuarios no registrados! (No veo razón por la cual a algunos no les gustan) aunque obvio, si no te gustó simplemente argumenta tus razones y no hagas bullyng, o te mandare a Raph a golpearte. Mentira, solo evitemos problemas ¿está bien?

Nos leemos pronto (espero) bye!


End file.
